La maquina del tiempo
by Saki Kusaribe
Summary: Como siempre Gin sale de fiesta, el problema vendrá cuando despierte. Es el primer fic que publico y espero que les guste :3
1. A grandes borracheras grandes resacas

Aquella noche Sakata Gintoki había decidido salir a beber, puesto que comenzaba el fin de semana y hacia ya bastante tiempo que no lo hacia, o eso era lo que pensaba él, ya que su ultima parranda había sido solo hacia cuatro días, entro a un bar y bebió todo lo que pudo como de costumbre, hasta ya no tener noción de absolutamente nada, y esta ves como muchas otras le volvieron a dar ganas de buscar la famosa maquina del tiempo, la cual siempre era una de esas maquinas dispensadoras de bebidas, en la cual el Samaurái de cabello plateado terminaba introduciendo la cabeza por el hueco en el cual caen las bebidas; hizo exactamente lo descrito lo único que esta ves algo paso, se vio a él mismo cayendo y cuando choco con el piso quedo inconsciente.

A la mañana siguiente una mujer lo despertó

Gintoki despierta, tenemos que salir- hablo la mujer moviéndole el hombro con suavidad.

Cállate, déjenme seguir durmiendo, ahh mi cabeza - dijo Gintoki tomándose la cabeza a dos manos.

Estas igual que si hubieras andado de parranda- le dijo la mujer riéndose de la situación.

Shhhh mi cabeza se va a partir, no debí haber tomado tanto ayer- dijo el hombre de la permanente perfecta, en ese minuto reacciono sobre la mujer que hablaba- Tsukuyo que haces en mi pieza, acaso yo- el sudor frío empezó a recorrer todo el cuerpo del hombre.

¿De que hablas Gintoki? Primero ayer no saliste de parranda estuviste toda la noche aquí- dijo la cortesana bastante extrañada de lo que el hombre hablaba- seguro que soñaste que saliste a beber, y ya para de decir cosas extrañas, levante Satsuki y Mitsuo ya están listos te están esperando.

¿Quién? ¿Sasu y Mitsu qué?, hay cliente tan temprano dile a Kagura que se levante y los atienda- dijo el hombre de la permanente perfecta. Al escuchar esto la luna del Yoshiwara se asusto.

¿Gintoki en que año estamos?- dijo Tsukuyo bastante seria

AAAAh, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?, estamos en el 1634, acaso te volviste loca- dijo con molestia el samurái, en ese minuto se formo un gran silencio que duro como 5 minutos , por esto Gintoki se digno a abrir los ojos y mirar a la mujer que tenía al lado, ya que le causo extrañeza que se demorara tanto en contestar, esta se encontraba sentada en el futon con el kimono que usaba siempre, pero aquí comenzó a notar las diferencias y estas lo asustaron, tenía el cabello claramente más largo y atado en una cola de caballo, su cara se mantenía igual de bella, pero se notaba un pequeño transcurso de tiempo, y lo que más le resalto era que la mujer estaba claramente embarazada de 6 meses aproximadamente.

Gintoki estamos en 1641- dijo la mujer asustada de la reacción del hombre de la permanente plateada.

Papá ya estas haciendo el vago, levántate- dijo una pequeña niña de aproximadamente 6 años mientras le jalaba una oreja al samurái, esta tenia el cabello plateado, liso y lo llevaba suelto, tenia los ojos de color rojizos como él, pero a diferencia de los suyos que parecían de pez muerto tenían la forma de los de Tsukuyo, y su color de tes era el mismo que el de su madre, llevaba un kimono de mariposas rojas y de fondo azul.

One-chan cuando papa no ha hecho el vago- dijo con tono bastante flojo un niño aproximadamente de la misma edad de la niña, este tenia el pelo rubio y exageradamente risado, tenia los ojos violeta pero con forma de pez muerto, y su test no era tan pálida como la de la madre.

En ese momento la mente del hombre era un colapso total, sentía como si todo a su alrededor girara.

Are pero si yo ayer estaba jugando en el Pachinco y luego sali a beber y Tsukuyo no vivía aquí y ….. - dijo bastante alterado el hombre de la permanente hasta que callo al suelo desmayado y botando espuma por la boca.

PAPA! Gintoki!- gritaron las tres personas.

La mente de Gintoki trataba de asimilar toda a información pero nada le calzaba. Cuando volvió a despertar se encontraba solo en la habitación.

Aa todo fue un mal sueño, ARIGATO KAMI-SAMA!- dijo llorando el Samurái de cabellos plateados, en eso recibió una kunai en la cabeza.

Ya veo ahora soy un mal sueño- dijo muy enojada la luna del Yoshiwara

Tranquila Tsuki - dijo Gin que miraba hacia todos lados tratando de pensar en algo para calmarla, mientras el se acercaba a la ventana de su habitación- enojarte le hace mal al bebe.

Tienes razón, pero … - Tsukuyo no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando el hombre se lanzo por la ventana y huyo

Mentira! mentira! mentira! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!- dijo Gintoki mientras corría desorientadamente

¿Papá qué no puede estar pasando? - dijo la niña mientras corría a su lado.

El hombre quedo perplejo al ver a la niña, se preguntaba en su cabeza en que momento lo había comenzado a seguir, y aún no asumía por completo que era su hija, al perder la concentración de lo que tenia adelante choco.

Danna, vea lo que tiene al frente si va corriendo- dijo Okita Sougo parándose, este tenia el pelo un poco mas largo, el correr de los años había hecho que sus facciones faciales fueran más varoniles.

Si papá como chocas con el Sougo oni-chan- dijo en tono burlón la niña- ¿Sougo-onichan estas bien?

Si Satsuki-chan, mas bien, ¿Qué están haciendo?- dijo Okita en su tono normal

Papí salio de casa por la ventana y yo lo seguí- dijo la niña de forma casual-al parecer ahora quiere hacer ejercicio.

Danna no debe hacer eso, ve que ya no esta joven - dijo Sougo en su típica voz

Si Papí deberias hacerle caso a Sougo-onichan, él lo dice por tu bien- dijo Sakata Satsuki mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban

Si Danna escúcheme lo hago por su bien- dijo el Capitán del primer escuadrón del Shinsengumi siguiéndole el juego a la pequeña.

Oi oi oi Souichiro-kun en primera yo no estoy viejo, en segundo no le enseñes a mi hija tu sadismo- Dijo Gin bastante enojado, dando se cuenta de que esa niña irremediablemente era su hija, pues le acababa de recordar todas las veces que el se unía con Okita para hacerle bulling a Mayora, pues era el mismo maldito patrón, pero sumado a esto estaba aprendiendo de ese sádico, el brillo de placer en los ojos no era de él, era de ese maldito Sádico. Luego se pregunto pero que rayos se encontraba haciendo, tenía que ver una forma de volver en el tiempo, pero aun con todo y eso le retorcía la idea de que su hija fuera tan amiga con el sádico, y asi con su mejor cara- Okita-kun juguemos a quien muere primero.

En eso llego un jugador mas que inesperado para Gintoki, pero muy inoportuno para Sougo.

Si me gusto su idea Samurái, Cuñado yo también voy jugar- dijo Kamui quien salto del techo de una casa y aprovecho el impulso para lanzarle una patada al Sougo.

Maldito Lunático tenias que aparecer- dijo Sougo algo hartado

¿cuñado?- dijo Gintoki para si mismo, su mente empezó a unir cosas hasta que al final llego a la conclusión de que - ¡Maldito Sádico estas con Kagura!

Danna pensé que ya habías superado eso hace un año- dijo Sougo esquivando el ataque del Samurái, pero por el otro lado venía una patada de Kamui, en eso llegaron unas kunai en dirección a sus cabezas, todos las lograron detener, menos Gin el cual la recibió.

Ya paren de una ves, como es que los adultos son así- dijo Mitsuo quien había sido el atacante.

Mi-kun porque siempre eres tan aburrido, además no ves que es entretenido el espectáculo de Papi y los onichan, además ellos se detendrían porque saben que no deben tener ese tipo de actitudes delante de esta buena e inocente niña- dijo la Satsuki intentando creer en las palabras que ella había dicho.

Onechan deja de causar problemas vamos a casa, Papa vamos, Mamá dijo que quería conversar- dijo el niño bastante serio.

Al escuchar esto Satsuki fue la primera en tratar de huir, Gin por puro instinto intento lo mismo, pero sus planes fueron truncados, puesto que a Satsuki la capturo su hermano y a Gin...

Danna debe resolver primero sus problemas maritales, antes de los conmigo- dijo Okita con una sonrisa Sádica.

En eso Mitsuo ató a su hermana y a su padre - gracias Okita-ni - y se fue llevando a la rastra a ambos mientras se quejaba, ya que por culpa del parcito no podría ir a comprar la Jump.


	2. Y cuando piensas que aceptas la realidad

**Y cuando crees que aceptas la realidad, cosas aun mas increíbles ocurren.**

Mamá ya llegue- dijo Mitsuo- aquí están los idiotas.

Ehhh! ¿Cómo que idiota?, soy tu padre mas respeto- Dijo Gin aceptando la realidad de que aquellos dos niños indudablemente eran sus hijos.

Aunque seas mi padre sigues siendo un rotundo idiota, por tu culpa me perdí la Jump de esta semana, como me compensaras eso ah!- le grito Mitsuo bastante enojado.

La jump!- Grito Gin con desesperación, pues para Gin la Jump era "La Jump" sin importar la época que fuera, no era posible que el se perdiera una de sus emisiones - Mitsuo vamos a buscar la Jump, aun estamos a tiempo- Tomo al niño por la cintura y salió de la casa corriendo directo a su moto.

Mitsuo con Gin iban a toda velocidad, el adulto recordaba que por aquella calle había una tienda, pero cuando iba frenando.

Papá, la tienda que estas buscando cerro hace 2 años- Dijo el niño en tono aburrido.

¡Entonces dime donde están las tiendas, rápido!- Dijo Gintoki desesperado.

Entonces el Joven Sakata Mitsuo comenzó a darle las direcciones de las tiendas a su padre, iban de tienda en tienda, pero para la mala suerte no había en ninguna hasta que llegaron a la ultima.

Señora deme una Jump!- grito Gintoki al ver que aun quedaba una en la estantería- Lo logramos Mit

Si Papá- dijo el niño bastante orgulloso.

Son **** yen- dijo la vendedora, al oir estos la cara del hombre se desfiguro

No tengo dinero- dijo Gintoki con la expresión de un muerto en vida, volviéndose hacia su hijo quien no dejaba de mirarlo con odio.

Papá siempre dejando las cosas a medias- dijo el niño algo enojado- tome señorita- entregándole el dinero.

Ambos salieron de la tienda bastante felices, y se fueron a casa olvidando un pequeño detallito, que recordaron cuando llegaron.

Gintoki, nosotros teníamos que hablar, porque entonces te fuiste- dijo algo molesta Tsukuyo.

Mamá fue por la causa mas noble que podría existir, comprarme una Jump- dijo Mitsuo bastante decidido a salvar a su padre.

Ya no importa, tenemos visitas- dijo la mujer.

Gintoki estábamos aburridos de esperarte-dijo el hombre con cabello largo.

Zura, Zura Kotaro- dijo Gin viendo al hombre que tenía al frente.

Zura janai Katsura da! Gintoki hasta cuando me vas a seguir llamando así, he escuchado por tu mujer que has perdido la memoria, pero veo que estas bastante bien, vámonos Shinji - dijo Zura bastante molesto.

Papá el tío Gin por lo que se te llama zura desde antes de que yo naciera, que te diga así no demuestra que este sano o no- dijo un niño como de la misma edad de los mellizos Mitsuo y Satsuki, el cual tenia facciones como las de su padre en la cara, su pelo era castaño casi rubio, y llevaba el pelo ni largo ni corto tomado en moño.

Zura no me digas que este es tu hijo, y así me decías que solo amabas el sabor de la soba de Ikematsu, igual te la terminaste fo…- decía el hombre hasta que recibió un combo de zura en la cara y luego una kunai cayo en su cabeza.

Tío Katsura, Mamá se pasaron- dijo el hijo del hombre que yacía en el suelo, mientras miraba a los anteriormente nombrados con cara de nada, sus ojos de pez muerto eran dignos de su padre.

No hay que preocuparse Papá soporta mucho mas que eso, por algo así no pasara nada- dijo Satsuki con cero preocupación.

Definitivamente aunque todos digan que Mitsuo sea igual que su padre, la copia exacta eres tu Saki- dijo Shinji seriamente- el tío Gin sería el único que no se preocuparía por alguien golpeado, y tu papá te pasaste como golpeas en la cabeza a alguien que perdió la memoria.

Hay Shin-chan porque eres siempre tan serio, disfruta mas la vida se un niño y no te preocupes por las cosas complicadas- dijo Satsuki.

Shin-chan janai Shinji da! Por el amor a lo sagrado cuantas veces te voy a decir que no me digas así, ves que así también llamas al Megane y me enferma que me confundan con alguien mas- dijo molesto Shinji.

Mientras segui el circo con los niños, zura y Tsuki se llevaron a Gin a otra pieza para que descansara, así paso como una hora, hasta que la puerta de la habitación salió volando de una patada.

Gin-chan!¿Como es eso que perdió la memoria?, y ¿por qué esta durmiendo?- dijo Kagura preocupada por el hombre que estaba tendido en la cama.

Entonces Tsukuyo prosiguió a contarle todo lo ocurrido a Kagura, desde que Gin despertó hasta el porque de que estuviera durmiendo.

Zura teme!, tu ya lo habías visto la otra ves que perdió la memoria, sabías que cada ves que lo golpeaban en la cabeza se resteaba, esperemos que esta ves no sea así-aru- dijo Kagura bastante seria

Ita tata zura teme porque me golpeas cuando te digo la verdad, si te la fo**** si no tu hijo no existiría, aunque hallan pasado 7 años al parecer tu sigues siendo un estúpido- dijo Gin en su tono usual.

Gin-chan estas bien, al parecer no has olvidado nada, creo que me preocupe por nada- dijo Kagura bastante tranquila.

Kagura por fin te veo…- dijo el Samurái bastante contento al escuchar a la Joven y luego cuando se fijo en el abdomen prominente de esta, el hombre de la permanente natural se paro de la cama- creo que me largo tengo asuntos que tratar, pero primero Kagura de todos los hombres del planeta tenía que ser ese retorcido ladrón de impuestos, como lo pude permitir es que no o entiendo.

¡ya es suficiente Gintoki!, ya es momento de que aceptes que esto es así, no puedes quedarte viviendo hace 7 años atrás- dijo Tsukuyo bastante sería.

Yo yo, definitivamente nooooo! - grito Gin mientras salía de nuevo por la ventana.

El Hombre huyo lo mas rápido posible de la casa y pensó "debo encontrar una maquina del tiempo así volveré a mi época y no estaré en esta locura", mientras corría el mismo patrón se repitió.

¿Papá a donde vas?- dijo la niña entretenida al ver a su padre correr.

Tío Gin debería volver o todos se preocuparan por usted- dijo Shinji en modo cuidar a los adultos inútiles.

Ustedes son solo una gran pesadilla, yo estoy soñando en mi casa por tanto licor que tome eso eso- dijo Gin en modo de autoconvencimiento.

Gin siguió corriendo hasta que llego a una maquina dispensadora metió su cabeza en ella y se sintió extraño era como si cayera y luego callo inconsciente. Cuando despertó lo primero que hizo fue ver su celular vio la fecha y al ver que era 1634 no pudo sentirse mas feliz, lo único que arruinaba su felicidad era el dolor de cabeza que tenía por la resaca, luego de esto se puso a observar donde estaba y el sudor frío caía por su espalda, pues se dio cuenta que esa no era su habitación y para rematarla estaba desnudo levanto la sabana que cubría su acompañante, de solo verla comenzó a caerle espuma por la boca, como se había metido con Tsukuyo, uso lo que encontró como tapa rabo y salió de nuevo en la búsqueda dela maquina del tiempo hizo el mismo procedimiento de la ves anterior y nuevamente ocurrió lo mismo.

Gintoki despierta, tenemos que salir- hablo la mujer moviéndole el hombro con suavidad

El hombre al reconocer la escena se desmayo en el mismo instante.

Gin-chan, Gin-chan despierta- dijo Kagura sacudiendo al hombre.

Kagura- la miro y la reconoció seguía siendo aquella niña revoltosa que el cuidaba y vivía con él- menos mal, todo fue una maldita pesadilla.

Cuéntame-aru- dijo Kagura interesada en la imaginación del líder de la Yorosuya.

Desperté con Tsukuyo, y luego tenía dos hijos al parecer mellizos…- dijo el peli plateado, hasta que fue interrumpido.

Gin-chan eso si paso, Tsuki esta embarazada y tu eres el padre-aru- dijo Kagura seria- tratas de desentenderte de tu propio hijo.

Entonces recordó todo hasta entonces, el había cometido un error de esos que no se pueden corregir con Tsukuyo, al poco tiempo después se entero que ella estaba embarazada, fue se emborracho y salió en búsqueda de la maquina del tiempo; luego pensó " entonces si viaje en el tiempo, no no no , solo fue un mal sueño".

Mientras Gin se encontraba en sus cavilaciones Tsukuyo entro a la Yorozuya.

Tsuki- dijo Kagura bastante alegre.

Tengo algo importante que contar, no va ser un niño , van a ser mellizos, un niño y una niña, quiero ponerles por nombre al niño…- la cortesana no alcanzo a terminar cuando Sakata Gintoki la interrumpió.

Al niño Mitsuo y a la niña Satsuki- dijo el Samurái con los ojos como plato.

¿Cómo lo sabías Gintoki?- dijo la rubia sorprendida, pero quedo mas sorprendida al ver al padre de sus hijo convulsionando en el piso.

Gintoki! Gin-chan!- gritaron ambas mujeres.

Espero que les allá gustado mi fic, próximamente publicare otro .


End file.
